villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gale (Angry Birds)
Gale, also called the "Bad Princess", is a female bird in Angry Birds Stella and is the main antagonist in said title, replacing the King Pig from the standard Angry Birds titles. Personality Gale is Stella's former best friend until one day they fell out different ways. She earned the nickname "Bad Princess" when she put on the crown in order to control the Minion Pigs. She is obsessed with the Golden Egg and spends most of her and the Pigs' time to find it. Part of her wants to reunite with her friends but she is blinded by pride, vanity, power, and greed. Multiple things make her angry and she is dangerously cunning. Abilities Currently, Gale can only be used with the Character-Swap function. When used, you will be prompt to drag your finger from a certain point to another with a limited distance while your cursor acts as a paintbrush covered with honey. After you let your finger go, the line joining the two points will be covered in honey. Then, Gale will appear from the far from starting point and fly through the line, destroying and pushing everything in the way. It's ability is similar to the Mighty Eagle, but with the player not required to use the slingshot. Death (formerly in Season 2) Gale seemed to have died in the episode, "To The Bitter End". Choosing vanity and greed over her own life, when Stella's flock comes to save her she saves the golden egg first; causing her to be crushed by rock and presumably burnt into ashes by the lava. However, in "New Day", it was revealed that she was alive all along as she was seen on top of a mountain near the very end in a critical state. It is unknown how she survived from the rubble. Near the end of "You Asked For It", Gale, while fighting Stella for the Golden Egg in a manner similar to "keep away", ends up being hit by the egg and is turned into a gold statue, which falls out of her castle and onto the ground. While the pigs mourn her loss again, Stella takes the egg and hits it against her, turning her back to normal. Gale, shocked, then runs away in terror while her pig army follow her, never to be seen again. Gallery GALE FRONT copy.png Gale2ABStella (Transparent).png Gale Evil Grin.jpg|Gale's evil grin ABStellaAnimatedSeries EP7Screenshot20.png|Gale's breakdown ABStellaAnimatedSeries EP7Screenshot19.png Gale 02.jpg Gale the Bad Princess.png The Bad Princess.jpg The Bad Princess.png Trivia *Gale is currently the only villain in the main series that is a Bird. Ironically, her henchmen are still pigs, suggesting she defected to them. *She is the fifth member of the birds that is a villain aside of the pigs, the first is Nigel, the second was Darth Vader, the third is Red Bird in an episode of Angry Birds Toons and fourth is Sword Spirit. *The word Gale means storm. Gale's ability might be about storms, however this was later proven false. *Actually, "Gale" refers to either the Gaelic name for a bird's cry or means "stranger" in Irish, fitting her villainous status and the fact that she betrays Stella and her friends according to her backstory. *Gale bears some resemblance to several Disney villainesses like the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. *Gale is the only character to die, but it won't be true as her fate will be revealed in Season 2 of Angry Birds Stella Animated Series. External links *Angry Birds Wiki: Gale. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Dimwits Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Slaver Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Contradictory Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Inmates Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Paranoid Category:Gaolers Category:Elitist Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist